También las paredes escuchan
by SinnaeGrell
Summary: Al abrir la puerta, lo encontré mojado, con un periódico cubriendo su cabeza. –¿A-Akise? –pregunté, completamente confundido. –¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –Me gustas, Yukkiteru. No sabía qué responder y tampoco me imaginaba qué hacer. Sólo pude quedarme ahí, estático… con los labios entreabiertos, como si… esperase más.


**Personajes**: Akise x Yuki  
**Categoría**: Mirai Nikki  
**Género**: Romántico.  
**Clasificación**: Mayores de 16  
**Advertencias**: Lemon.  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. (Es lógico)

Un Akise x Yuki que casi no continene lemon ~ Espero que les guste ~

* * *

**PV Yukki**  
Yuno estaba llorando… porque dije que no confiaba en ella. Después de que el incidente de Hinata sucediese, habíamos ido a mi casa. Mamá no estaba y Yuno y yo discutimos… gritamos y terminé haciendo llorar a Yuno.  
¿Realmente ella era la víctima?  
Sí, lo era. Yo desconfiaba de ella por querer asesinar a cualquiera… pero sólo para protegerme. Para llegar al final del juego…  
Me desplomé en el piso, aún estaba en _shock_ por Hinata; creer que estaba muerta, luego que ella y Mao estaban en nuestra contra… Todo ese enredo desató en mí un estrés increíble.  
No podía detener las lágrimas, pero esto debía parar o parecería un funeral. Además, yo ya estaba cansado de llorar. Me levanté de nuevo y miré a Yuno de nuevo.  
–Haz que confíe en ti –le dije después de recobrar la compostura y dejar de llorar  
–N-No entiendo lo que quieres que haga, Yukki… –sollozó desde el piso  
–Dame tu diario –dije con un tono dolido  
–¡No, no puedo! ¡Sin mi diario, no sé qué pueda pasarte! ¡Yo… yo tengo que protegerte!  
–Yo puedo cuidarme por mí mismo –gruñí  
–Y-Yukki… –me miró preocupada y meditó unos segundos –D-De acuerdo –murmuró y me entregó su celular.  
¿De verdad me lo entregaba? ¿De verdad esto ayudaría a confiar en Yuno? Sí… si ella me entregaba algo tan preciado e importante, podía confiar en ella, seguro que sí.  
Después de que me lo entregase, se fue, tras decir sólo tres palabras.  
–Te amo, Yukki.

Estaba por quedarme dormido, a eso de la dos de la mañana, cuando escuché golpes en mi puerta. A decir verdad, daba cierto miedo estar solo y en esa situación. Revisé mi diario; era Akise. Sólo necesité leer eso para salir corriendo a abrir.  
Al abrir la puerta, lo encontré mojado, con un periódico cubriendo su cabeza.  
–¿A-Akise? –pregunté, completamente confundido –¡Ah, ah! Lo siento, pasa. –me hice a un lado y permití que pasase. Se quitó los zapatos y me saludó.  
Fui por una toalla al cuarto de baño y se la entregué. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, sin importar la humedad de la ropa de Akise.  
–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –le pregunté  
–¿Huh? –me volteó a ver, como si se sorprendiese de que no supiera. Bajó la mirada hacia el piso y después suspiró. –Así que no te has dado cuenta…  
¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿De qué no me había enterado? ¿Había sido Yuno? ¿Le había pasado algo a Yuno por no tener su diario? Comenzaba a impacientarme.  
–¿Darme cuenta de qué? –vacilé. De cierto modo, me daba miedo que a Yuno le pasara algo porque… Yuno era mi única arma y defensa; una guadaña humana de doble filo.  
–De verdad que eres despistado, Yukkiteru. –sonrió y se acercó a mí.  
No sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo… pero sentí algo suave y cálido sobre mis labios…  
Akise… ¡Akise me estaba besando! ¿Por qué no podía alejarme? ¡No lo entendía!  
Cuando Akise se separó unos centímetros de mí, pude ver sus rosados ojos aclamando una respuesta que yo no sabía si tenía.  
–Me gustas, Yukkiteru. –me informó, aun con sus blancos cabellos derramando gotas con olor a soledad.  
No sabía qué responder y tampoco me imaginaba qué hacer. Sólo pude quedarme ahí, estático… con los labios entreabiertos, como si… esperase más.  
Pero no tuve que esperar mucho, pues fui _yo_ el que se acercó a él. Volví a besarlo. Era diferente; era completamente distinto a Yuno.  
Y en ese momento me di cuenta.  
Yo besaba a Yuno por conveniencia.  
Yo tenía a Yuno de mi lado porque si no, moriría.  
Y a mí, definitivamente, no me gustaba Yuno.  
Pero eso… eso se sentía bien; besar a Akise Aru… Sentí cómo se encimaba a mi cuerpo, con tan sólo un par de centímetros de separación. Él sobre mí… besándome. Sin prisas, sin miedos de que mi "novia" psicópata llegase por la puerta con un cuchillo y se lo clavase en la espalda a mi… ¿a mi qué? ¿A mi _amigo_ Akise? ¿A mi… qué?  
Yo tenía el celular de Yuno y así, ella no podría saber qué era lo que me sucedería. Pero si eso no lo sabía Akise, ¿cómo se atrevió a venir a mi casa a… hacer eso? Si él no sabía que Yuno estaba ciega desde esa perspectiva.  
Lo separé de mí un momento y vi su rostro; sus ojos eran diferentes, eran agudos, afilados, rojos como la sangre. Llenos de pasión y coraje. Olvidé qué era lo que estaba por preguntarle cuando sentí una mano sobre mi pantalón. Acariciaba _esa_ parte mía que nadie antes había tocado. Justo cuando intenté alejarlo, gemí, olvidando qué estaba bien o mal… y mi cuerpo, sin mi autorización, decidió por sí mismo, dejarse llevar por las manos y roces de Akise.  
De un momento a otro, acarició mi piel debajo de mi ropa, desde mi cuello hasta mi entrepierna… mi miembro desnudo y palpitante estaba dentro de su mano, que se movía lenta y suavemente de arriba abajo, apretando sólo lo necesario. Akise articulaba alguna que otra palabra con un hilo de voz. De mi boca se escapaban gemidos que nunca en mi vida había emitido, no lograba reprimirlos debido a lo bien que se sentía lo que Akise me hacía y, a decir verdad, no quería contenerme. Algo así… no me imaginaba que se sintiera tan bien.  
–Yukkiteru… te ves realmente lindo cuanto te sonrojas y gimes tanto –dijo sobre mi oreja, después de lamerla. Me dio un escalofrío que sólo aumentó mi excitación.  
Pronto sentí cómo todo mi interior daba un vuelco salvajemente, unos relámpagos en mi interior desestabilizaban mi cordura y un calor increíblemente vergonzoso hizo a mi cara arder. Sentí cómo disparaba todo dentro de mí hacia la mano de Akise, la cual fue retirada después de ser empapada en mi blanca esencia y, con lentitud, lamida por su lengua.  
No pude evitar enrojecerme hasta la médula debido a eso.  
–En serio, eres muy lindo… Yukkiteru.  
Y estuvo por darme otro beso, pero en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a Yuno en el umbral.  
–Akise… –escuché su sádica y sedienta voz, mi cuerpo se congeló y recobré mi cordura. Yuno estaba ahí. Con un cuchillo. Como si se cumpliese mi miedo de hacía unos minutos. –¡Te mataré! ¡Te arrepentirá de haber tocado a _mi_ Yukki! –gritó desgarradoramente y avanzó a paso veloz  
–¡Detente, Yuno! –le grité, desesperado y temiendo por la vida de Akise.  
–¿Y-Yukki? –me miró con incredulidad  
–Espera, no lo hagas, no es… lo que… parece… –mi argumento no tenía ninguna validez. Sí que era lo que parecía, sí... pero… ¿Por qué había sido capaz de saber qué sucedía si yo tenía su diario?  
–No te preocupes, Yukkiteru. La policía está informada de mi visita a tu residencia. Di instrucciones de que, si llegase a morir, atribuyeran mi muerte a Yuno Gasai. –dijo sonriente. Vi el rostro de Yuno retorcerse del dolor e ira. –Ahora… si me disculpan, tengo cosas pendientes qué hacer.  
–¡Akise! –escuché el grito de Yuno repleto de odio y ansias de matar. Tomé su muñeca, evitando que hiciese algo y me miró con dolor e interrogación.  
–¿Sabes, Gasai? Me pregunto cómo es que supiste de esto… si Yukki tiene tu diario –comentó con un aire misterioso y con voz parecida a un ronroneo.  
Escuché a Yuno tragar en seco y soltó el cuchillo, dejándolo caer al suelo.  
–Sí –dijo Akise –También las paredes escuchan… Nos vemos luego, Yukkiteru –fue lo último que dijo y se fue.  
Me quedé en silencio y esperé a que Yuno dijese algo, pero sólo la oí gruñir.  
–No deberías abrir la puerta a estas horas –me dijo casi como un regaño y se acercó a la puerta. –La próxima esto no se quedará así…  
–Y-Yuno… –me atreví a articular palabra–Lo que dijo Akise… ¿Cómo supiste, si yo tengo tu diario? –le pregunté, sacando de mi bolsillo su celular.  
Ella guardó silencio y sonrió.  
–¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Yo siempre te estoy cuidando! –rio dulcemente y luego cambió su semblante –Mañana podrás explicarme todo esto. –dijo seriamente y se fue, después de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

_Si recuerdan, Yuno tiene dos celulares, por lo que facilmente le dio uno de ellos a Yuki~ Y obviamente, como el diario de Yuno habla sobre Yuki, sabe lo que pasa y por eso se presento en la casa de Yuki~ Bueno, yo y mis headcanons uwu~_  
_Espero que les haya gustado c:_


End file.
